powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MinusKing13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Void Sealing page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 13:41, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screenshot 20180723-092311~2.png page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 12:42, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Ajimu has complete arsenal, which is really the only power she needs to be on. As it already contains every power on here. Adding her to other powers just ends up having her removed from the page, this argument already happened once before and it was decided there isn't any reason to add her to other pages, since we already know she has the power.SageM (talk) 18:41, August 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Its not that she is banned, its just there is no justifiable reason to add her to any other power, since we have Complete Arsenal, which already covers every power on here. Since thats the case, adding her to other powers is meaningless. Users of complete arsenal don't really need to be on any other powers as its common knowledge that they already have the power in question. its basically the same reason why we don't add omnipotence as a limitation to every power, we already know its a limitation so there is no reason for it to be there.SageM (talk) 19:11, August 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Pics, not links. Those just show mess of letters. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2018 (UTC) In Edit there's a ow of buttons on top left of the writing area, second from left has I'' on it. That's ''italics. Or in Source, double '. --Kuopiofi (talk) 02:22, August 17, 2018 (UTC) You can add him, and if people disagree they will remove him. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Ajimu doesn't have the power to manipulate the totality. Infinity Quest only manipulates what is infinite (which is more along the lines of Pataphysics Manipulation or Absolute Manipulation.) The totality is beyond even that. In fact ajimu never demonstrates the skill to manipulate anything on that level, even if its one of her skills. Please don't make stuff up that isn't true.SageM (talk) 23:23, August 20, 2018 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:04, August 26, 2018 (UTC) "This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal." --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:17, August 26, 2018 (UTC) "This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal." --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. If someone disagrees they'll make noise about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:15, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Ajimu's Spec Over doesn't work that way. It just transforms her into a god, not The God. So she doesn't count as a user of Monothestic Deity Physiology. Plus there is no monothestic deity in Medaka Box, not even Ajimu. Also don't add Ajimu to every power, as a user of complete arsenal doesn't need to be added to all the pages as we know what she is capable of.SageM (talk) 16:48, November 20, 2018 (UTC)SageM That doesn't make her a monothestic deity though. Your grasping at straws and changing the context of her power. For one thing she cannot be a monothestic deity since she herself confirms that their world is nothing more then a manga. And thus doesn't truly count as one as she herself is being controlled by someone else (the writers/author). Sorry, but based on the evidence it doesn't matter what Spec Over turns her into, when her own words claim that she is not God in any way. She is not an author and she isn't a god. Sorry but she doesn't count.SageM (talk) 18:46, November 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also Monothestic Deity Physiology means the user is the only supreme power in there verse, which means there isn't any else above them, which is already proven to not be the case. Also the limitations for complete arsenal state that the user cannot gain true omnipotence. Which makes her invalid (and her own defeat and proven statements that their world is just a story already show she can't be the supreme being of there verse) Also she didn't even create the Medaka Box verse in the first place, as she just existed before it and eventually it came into existence on its own after several billion years. Sorry but the proof is against you on this.SageM (talk) 18:57, November 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM No she doesn't. Seriously your grasping at straws here. There is nothing to support your claim that she becomes a monotheistic deity. So she becomes god, so what? That doesn't suddenly make her a monotheistic/supreme deity. There are a lot of characters that call themselves God or have said to become the God, but that doesn't make them the supreme deity of their verse. If that truly was the case like you say, then Medaka could easily do the same by copying Spec Over with The End. Sorry but your claim is nothing more then an assumption that is not based on any fact or proof to support it. She is not a user and will not be a user, even if you added her back to the page she would still be removed. Your only evidence is that the power says to become God, but that means nothing in the end because there isn't any further information to confirm just what God she becomes. So yes, my point stands before. You have no claim or evidence. Its all an assumption as the Author didn't bother to go into details. She isn't a user, and unless you can actually get confirmation from the author about this then she never will be. Definition of the power- "a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest and most powerful being in all of creation." That created and rules over all of existence....Ajimu never did anything like that. In fact she didn't even create the universe as it simply came into existence without her intervention. And she doesn't and never had absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything. Again Ajimu has no such claim or feats to support that. This power is only if the user is the supreme being/creator of their verse. As thats the entire point of the power after all. Ajimu is not the supreme being of her verse, she didn't create it, and she doesn't rule it and she isn't the strongest and most powerful being in it. She isn't a supreme being in any way. It doesn't matter what you claim Spec Over does, especially when the facts have already proven otherwise. So please stop saying things that even you know aren't really true. In fact it seems to be a bad habit of yours, as most of your claims about what the characters are capable of that are just that, claims. There nothing but assumptions on your part, as a lot of what you are saying has no furthur evidence to back it up. Most of Ajimu's powers aren't even fully described in any detail, there is just maybe a single line and we have to guess how the power actually works. Actual detail is necessary for users to be confirmed as valid or not. Please don't say anything else about her capabilities unless you have the authors confirmation next time.SageM (talk) 18:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM